


Fair Play

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Series: Mission: Suburbia [21]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, mission suburbia, possible fangirl japanese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-15
Updated: 2001-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turnabout is fair play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair Play

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic, reposted for archival purposes.

"Pass me the binoculars."

"You mean they're at it *again*?! Good grief, don't they ever run out of energy?!"

"Apparently not..."

"Well, move over, I want a look too."

[a long pause]

"Wow. I didn't know you could *do* that with a pair of handcuffs and a box of pocky."

"Well, when it comes to these two, I've concluded that they have a limitless supply of imagination."

"Good point... oh dear Lord. The body can *bend* like that?!"

"Apparently."

[a long pause]

"Um... do you ever feel bad about watching them so often?"

"...."

"Well, I just thought I'd ask. For form's sake, you know."

"Well, I feel that if Betty and Shirley are going to leave their curtains open, they have no right to complain about it. So there."


End file.
